The bundle of blankets
by BlueButterflyKisses84
Summary: Kyouya/Nile! YAY! Let's be happy! So, Nile is home one night when he hears a knock on the door and opens it to find a man who is nearly dead standing on his doorstep. T for death of non-important character


**Hiya everyone! Let's make this short. This is Kyouya/Nile so if you don't like, please don't read. It is about how the two came to have a daughter (In my world). So yeah...**

**Disclaimer: Do we really think I could own beyblade? No, I don't either... **

* * *

It was not every day that Nile was home without his boyfriend, but today was one of those days. It had been raining for almost a week, with no signs of stopping and the trees surrounding the isolated home were allowing most of the rain through in their drenched state.

Anyway, it was late at night that Nile was making dinner when there was a very loud knock on the front door. He cautiously put down the spoon he was stirring the chicken noodle soup with, and walked over to the door, grabbing Vulcan Horuseus on his way, just in case he needed to protect himself at all.

He opened the door with more caution than probably necessary, only to be greeted by a black haired man, holding a bundle of blankets. The man had a large gash above his left eye and clearly had a stab wound in his chest. Nile knew at once that this man was not a threat and had very little life left in him. The man collapsed into the floor breathing shallow until his last breathe of life left him and he became rigid.

Nile didn't know what to do. It wasn't everyday he had strangers collapsing, dead, on his front doorstep. He could hear quiet, but ferocious winds nearby, alerting him that Kyouya had sent the man to the house they owned but was fighting his own battle now. This worried Nile a lot, until he heard a small cry from the bundle beside the dead man.

Quietly, he picked the bundle up, not caring that he had touched a dead man's arm to retrieve it, and held it so that he could see the small face of a baby girl with bright blue eyes and multi-coloured hair. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

He paid almost no attention when the winds that were clearly created by Leone stopped and loud footsteps ran towards him. As Kyouya stopped beside him, Nile looked up. His eyes were teary and filled with happiness as he held the baby girl in his arms.

Kyouya looked at the man on their doorstep and back to the baby girl.

"What are we going to do with him?" He asked, nudging the body with his foot. "And how are we going to explain a baby girl?"

Nile looked at his partner. "Where's her mum?"

Kyouya looked down at the man. "She's the one who did this to him. She was driven to insanity out in the wild and attacked him. He was trying to protect their daughter…"

"What happened to his wife?" Nile asked, now gazing out in to the dark forest.

"She ran off before anyone saw anything, I don't know where she is." With that thought Kyouya slowly walked to the house phone and dialled for the police to come and retrieve the body.

-N-I-L-E-

About twenty minutes later, police were at their house asking them many kinds of questions, although it was Kyouya who had to answer, Nile just stood there, nursing the young girl like a mother should have. Her light blue, green and purple hair shining in the light as she drifted off to sleep.

"Thank you for answering those questions. You two look like you know what you're doing. Would you like to look after this young girl?" The officer asked.

Nile looked pleadingly at Kyouya, already loving the small bundle in his arms. It was all the older boy needed to know that they were to have a daughter.

"We will keep her."

The officer nodded. "You will have to get adoption papers tomorrow, but you three should rest now. Goodnight." With that the officer turned and left along with everyone who had come to get the body. For five minutes after they left, both Nile and Kyouya stared at the door, not knowing exactly what to do until the baby girl in Nile's arms let out a quiet snore.

The small noise brought a smile to both their faces. They looked at the sleeping face of the girl and Kyouya held out his arms. Nile smiled and carefully transferred the bundle of blanket to Kyouya's arms.

"What are we going to name her?" He asked.

The younger smiled up at the elder. "How about we name her Kaori?"

Kyouya thought for a moment. "I like it. But we should put her to bed. We need to eat and then go to bed."

Nile nodded. "We only have one bed…"

"We share with Kaori?" Kyouya shrugged.

The smaller boy smiled and took the baby girl back, walking to their bedroom and laying her down in the middle of the bed before walking back to the kitchen where Kyouya had just finished putting their noodle soup into bowls. He smiled and got forks out for the noodles.

"We are gonna have to get money somehow you know. We can't afford this stuff," Kyouya whispered.

Nile nodded. "I know, but we'll find a way. We can use my life savings. It's the least I can do."

"No, Nile. It's your savings!"

"She's my daughter too you know. I'll have to pay for some things so I think that we can use my savings," He replied, scooping a mouthful of food into his mouth.

Kyouya thought for a moment, looking at the puppy dog face Nile was now giving him and gave in.

"Fine, we can use your savings."

They finished their meal and put their bowls in the sink, proceeding to change into pyjamas before walking in to their bedroom. Before they got into the bed Kyouya wrapped his arms around Nile's waist and pulled him close.

"You know I love you right?" He whispered in to orange hair.

Nile smiled and kissed Kyouya lightly on the lips. "Of course I do. Now come on, let's go to bed so that we can get those Adoption papers tomorrow and buy Kaori some things to play with."

Kyouya's eyes twinkled at the thought of getting her a Beyblade. She was always going to get one eventually. It was just a matter of time before she could be battling people. The pair quietly slipped into the bed, one on either side of Kaori, and slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep, not caring what the next day would bring.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Review and tell me!**

**Also, if you have Facebook, could you kindly like this page? **http : / / www . Facebook . com / pages / Metal - Fight - Beyblade / 389527827755642  
**Just take out the spaces in it :) Love you guys! xox**


End file.
